


She's happy with her Vulcan...

by NBvagabond



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBvagabond/pseuds/NBvagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota Uhura and Spock are happy together... which is making Dr. Carol Marcus unhappy</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's happy with her Vulcan...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookiepianos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cookiepianos).



Carol Marcus sat in her quarters, staring at the wall. Just a few doors down were the quarters of the Linguistics and Communications Officer, Nyota Uhura. AKA, the girl of Carol's dreams. But Nyota would never notice her. And anyway, she was in a relationship with the Vulcan, Spock. Carol sighed, slipping on her blue uniform. She headed out to the bridge, smiling at the thought of seeing Uhura.

~~~

Carol stepped onto the bridge, smiling briefly at Nyota. She ignored the small glare she received from Spock, and headed to her station. "Mr. Spock, is something wrong?" she asked, feeling his eyes burning into the back of her neck.  
"Oh, no, Dr. Marcus. Nothing's wrong," Spock replied, before stepping to Nyota and placing a small kiss on her forehead. Carol looked away, forcing herself to be calm.

~~~

"Lt. Uhura? May- May I speak with you for a minute?" Carol asked as she passed Nyota in the hall.  
"Of course, Dr. Marcus," Uhura said, stopping.  
"Please, call me Carol," she smiled warmly.  
Nyota returned the smile. "Call me Nyota,"  
Carol's heart raced as Nyota smiled at her, and she forced down the urge to kiss her. "Er, I was wondering if you could help me with something?"  
Nyota nodded. "Lead the way, Carol,"  
Carol's heart pounded, and she began to walk down the hall to an emptier area.

~~~

"So, what's wrong?" Nyota asked, looking around.  
Carol took a deep breath, before speaking. "It's... you, Nyota. I think - I think I love you," she said, cheeks burning bright red.  
Nyota's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to say something. She took a step towards Carol, blinking slightly. "Carol..." she whispered, before reaching up and pulling the blonde's mouth to hers. Carol closed her eyes, smiling into the kiss.  
When they finally broke away for air, Nyota touched her forehead to Carol's. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that," she murmured.  
Carol frowned, confused. "But, Spock..."  
Nyota laughed softly. "We were pretending. We've been broken up for a month, but Spock was too scared to talk to Kirk about his feelings," Nyota smiled, and Carol breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Nyota," she whispered.  
"Mm?" Uhura looked up.  
"Thank you,"


End file.
